DNA sequencing is arguably the core technology at the heart of genomics. The idea of having a reference sequence of the human genome grew out of the Sanger-Coulson and Maxam-Gilbert sequencing technologies developed in the 1970s.[62] The history of DNA sequencing is of considerable interest in its own right. That history is also important to understand the academic-industrial-government ecosystem in which genomics takes place, and to inform policy choices about future genomic technologies. This Project will carry forward the work started in CpG 1.0 on DNA sequencing technologies and norms of sharing data that took root in different subfields of genomics. It will then look ahead to full-genome sequence analysis of individuals as it gets faster, cheaper, and more widely used in both clinical medicine and personal genomics. A central question is whether the use of DNA sequencing technology might be constrained by existing DNA patents. This Project will draw on the legal scholarship in Projects 1 and 2 (Rai, Reichman), with implications for Project 6 (Angrist).